


I’d wait a Lifetime For You

by rcmbelle



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: In which it’s been a month since Lucifer left. Chloe goes back to work after a month of sadness and heartbreak, because everyone around her agrees going back to work is the right thing to do. But when she sees a white feather she is confused and sad again. Can Lucifer stay on earth for good? Or will he be dragged back to Hell?





	1. Chapter 1

The car door shut as Chloe Decker had stepped out, inspecting the crime scene. It was dark and she had her sunglasses on, to avoid eye contact and conversation. She didn’t want the guilt treatment, the “I’m so sorry” looks, she was over that. All she wanted was to get back to work.  
A month had passed since Lucifer went back to Hell. Being on Earth, where his memory lingered over literally everything, was more like Hell to Chloe. It just didn’t make any sense. Why did he have to leave? He could’ve stayed right here, with her, protecting her and his nephew Charlie, just as easily as he’s doing in Hell.  
The sound of police sirens, the people gathered around being blocked by the yellow tape, her friends Dan and Ella, whispering as Chloe approached.  
“Decker, hi!” Ella exclaimed, a little too loudly. A soft smile crossed Chloe’s lips. These were her friends, they cared for her.  
“Hi Ella, Dan. What do we have?” Chloe asked, looking down at the body of a man who was covered with blood.  
“Meet Max Tooly. Looks like he was hit by a car. But if you look closely, it looks like he was strangled. His body was hit by the car after he died.” Ella explained, wearing gloves as she showed Chloe the reddened skin around poor Max’s neck.  
“Do we have any leads? Suspects?” Chloe pondered, looking up to see if there were any security cameras pointed in this direction. She could just hear one of Lucifer’s comments, what would he say about this situation?  
A soft, white feather was falling to the ground in front of Chloe. She frowned, bending down to pick it up. The feather was soft, and huge, it didn’t belong to any bird she had ever seen before. But that’s because it wasn’t a bird’s feather.  
Her eyes glanced up again- to the roof of the nearest building. The hair on her arms stood up, and it felt as if she were being watched.  
“Stay here and keep asking around. I’ll be right back.” Chloe barely managed to get out before her feet were practically flying towards the door of the building.  
She swung open the door, her eyes trailing on the elevator as it opened for her, and Chloe shut it before anyone else could get on. Would it be too late? Her heart was racing inside of her chest as the elevator went up floor after floor. Finally landing on the top floor, she got out.  
Chloe looked around for stairs that led up to the rooftop. There! A sign said “rooftop garden” pointed her in the right direction. She quickly made her way down the hall, following the sign, her feet echoing through the hallway.  
Pushing open the door to the rooftop garden, the only word she could form on her lips was  
“Lucifer!”  
Her words were met by silence, the only sound coming from the crime scene way below. Chloe dropped to her knees, all energy gone from her. Why did he have to leave? After she told him she loved him, he still left her. Chloe was amazed that her body could still form tears after all the crying she has done. From him showing her his devil face, to lying about meeting Kinley, she could never take back wanting to kill him. But she had been lost, and so confused on life, that Kinley’s words had sounded true.  
Another feather fell in front of her, and she picked it up, cradling it against her chest. If only she could see Lucifer, hold him in her arms and tell him everything was going to be okay, that everyone would be safe and he didn’t have to protect them anymore. Chloe just missed him, she missed his funny remarks, she missed how he looked at her. How he made her feel, like she wasn’t just some human, but a being far greater. She wouldn’t ever understand why, but she knew deep down that she loved him. And she knew that Lucifer loved her just as much.  
Chloe felt a soft hand lay on her shoulder. She wiped her eyes from under her sunglasses, turning her head to see Lucifer’s brother, Amenadiel crouching next to her. “He’s here, Amenadiel. Look, his feather.” Chloe held out her hands, afraid to drop the precious feather that belonged to her beloved.  
“I could sense him, Chloe.” Amenadiel said softly, as he helped Chloe stand.  
“Why won’t he come out?” Chloe asked desperately.  
“Maybe he’s afraid. Chloe, you should just focus on your work. I’ll handle Lucifer.” Amenadiel said softly, his eyes full of compassion. Chloe simply nodded, taking a moment to catch her breath. She slipped the feather into her pocket, and descended the rooftop.  
-  
Chloe ate her breakfast but she couldn’t really taste it. All she could think about was Lucifer, and how he was back, but he didn’t come to see her. She couldn’t understand why, was it to protect her? He shouldn’t have made himself known to her then.  
“Mommy? Is everything okay?” Trixie asked, over her bowl of cereal.  
“Yes baby, of course it is.” Chloe responded with a smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes.  
“You told me a long time ago, that we never have to pretended around each other.” Trixie scooted closer to Chloe and laid her head down onto her shoulder.  
“You know what, monkey? You’re right.” Chloe slid her arm over her daughter’s shoulders. “I miss Lucifer. It’s just been hard having him gone.”  
“He came back before, right? So he’ll come back again.” Trixie smiles up at her mother, her eyes full of hope. Chloe smiled then, and kissed her daughter’s forehead.  
“I just hope he comes back soon. Go get dressed and I’ll take you to school.” Chloe took her half eaten plate and Trixie’s empty bowl to the sink as her daughter ran into her room.  
-  
Lucifer felt like the worst person on the entire planet. He knew he couldn’t stay long, he was only here for a quick visit, investigate and see if there were any demons left, and go back to Hell. But he had slipped up, and now Chloe knew he was here.  
It pained him to see Chloe. He wanted nothing more than for her to run into his arms, and hold her until the end of time. But that would make leaving again even harder. So he stayed away, even though it broke his heart.  
“Detective, please forgive me.” He said quietly, as he watched her get into her car, her little urchin with her. He was far enough away that there wouldn’t be any possible way for her to know he was there.  
“Luci.”  
Lucifer jumped, and turned to see his brother.  
“Not now Amenadiel. I don’t want to hear whatever it is you have to say.” Lucifer turned back to Chloe, but her car was already gone.  
“I only have a short time here brother, and you’re making me miss the Detective.” Lucifer started to walk away.  
“You can just go up to her, Lucifer. She misses you.”  
“And what, you think I don’t?” Lucifer turned her head to glare at his brother.  
“I don’t want to make the pain worse when I leave again. Because if I go to her, I don’t think I could leave again.” Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Seeing you both in pain isn’t good for either of you, Luci.” Amenadiel followed Lucifer.  
Lucifer stared at his brother and swallowed, taking a breath. It wasn’t possible to see Chloe. But maybe he could speak to young Beatrice, and have her pass along a message.  
“Give Linda and Charlie my best.” Lucifer said quietly as he unfurled his wings, taking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on how s5 will go. Spoiler warning. 
> 
> (At the point where I’m writing this s5 has just started filming and any ideas expressed in this are entirely mine, besides the characters and where they were at at the end of s4.)


	2. Chapter 2

The soft coos of a baby could be heard as Chloe knocked on the door to Linda’s home. Her arms folded across one another as she waited for the door to open, and when it did she smiled. Linda stood with the month old Charlie, who stared at Chloe with wide eyes.   
“Chloe! What a nice surprise.” Linda backed up so Chloe could enter, giving the woman a soft hug.   
“Charlie missed his Auntie Chloe!” Linda exclaimed, as she passed Charlie to Chloe. She looked down at the little boy as he grabbed ahold of her finger and she smiled, letting out a soft sigh as her eyes met Linda’s.   
“Please have a seat.” Linda smiled as she led Chloe over towards the couch, where she sat down, Chloe following suit.   
“He’s back, Linda.” Chloe swallowed. “Lucifer is back from Hell.” Her eyes closed and she swallowed.   
“Amenadiel told me.” Linda looked down, and Chloe passed Charlie back to her.   
“What did he say?”  
“I told her what you told me, Chloe.” Amenadiel walked into the room and sat next to Linda. “I saw him this morning.”  
Chloe could feel her heart beat quickening. “How does he look? Is he okay?” Her worlds fell from her lips, aching to hear what Amenadiel had to say.   
“He looks exhausted, I’m not gonna lie.” Amenadiel said in a whisper, as he scooped up Charlie from Linda’s arms.   
Chloe could feel her heart dropping.   
“Why won’t he come out?” She asked, wrapping her arms around her middle.   
“He didn’t want to reveal himself to you, actually. He was just up here to see if there were any demons left over and then he was going right back. He said that if you saw him, he’d never want to leave again.”  
Chloe felt the breath leave her lungs in a gust.   
“Well then. That just means I’ll have to find him myself.” She stood up.   
“Chloe I’m not sure-“  
“That’s a good idea? Well I am. I won’t just let him leave and revert back to his old ways. Not after he’s worked so hard to become good. I won’t allow it.”  
“But Chloe, this is his way of being good. He went back to Hell to protect us, to protect you.” Linda stood up, following Chloe to the door.   
“But he doesn’t belong in Hell, Linda.” Chloe sighed and pressed her fingertips against her forehead. “I can’t just sit around while he’s suffering and in pain. He’s my partner.” She looked at Linda, her eyes pleading with her to understand.   
Linda reached forward, taking Chloe’s hand. “I know I’m the only other one who understands who Lucifer is. Who everyone is. But please, take things slow. Let him come to you. It’s the least you can do.”  
Chloe swallowed. “Maybe I can give Trixie a message.” She said softly to herself.   
“Bye Linda, Amenadiel,” She said quietly, as she walked out the door.   
-  
Trixie has gotten a strange message from her mother. “If Lucifer comes to you, tell him that I know he’s here and want him to know that I- l love him.” Her mother had said to her over the phone. The phone was only for emergencies, so this must’ve been very important to her mother.   
Trixie of course was happy to hear that Lucifer was back. She didn’t know why he wouldn’t go see mom. She sighed as she kicked a rock and sent it flying.   
“Bloody hell-“ a voice said from behind a tree.   
“Lucifer!” Trixie exclaimed, rushing forward to hug him.   
“Urchin- hello.” Lucifer cleared his throat, standing awkwardly as Trixie pulled away.   
“I have a message for you.” Lucifer said quietly.   
“Funny, I have one for you!” Trixie exclaimed.   
“Oh? Do go on.” Lucifer responded, his eyebrow arches.   
“Mom says she knows you’re here. She says that she loves you.” She smiled up at Lucifer. All she wanted was her mother’s happiness, and Lucifer seemed like the perfect match. He wouldn’t hurt her the way Marcus did.   
Lucifer swallowed- and paused. Trixie could see that he was worried.   
“Ah. Yes. Well-“ he coughed, covering his mouth. “Tell her that I miss her. And that I would see her if it were possible, but it just isn’t.”  
“Why not?” Trixie asked. “Why can’t you go and see her? You clearly need each other.”  
“And that’s exactly why I can’t go see her, offspring.” He shook his head. “I can’t go into details, because you couldn’t possibly believe me.”  
“What, that you’re the devil?” Trixie tilted her head. “When my mom took me to Europe I didn’t know why. I thought it was for a fun little trip. But she spent days at some church looking up information about the Devil. You.” Trixie looked up at Lucifer.   
“When you left, I figured it out. Then mom told me everything.” She smiled, and reached forward taking Lucifer’s hand. He tended, but didn’t pull away.   
“I know I’m only ten, but you don’t scare me, you never have!” She smiled widely. “In fact, my mom said you are an angel. And I believe that!” She pulled out one of the feathers. “Mom said she found two, so she gave me one.” She pulled her hand free from Lucifer’s. “Go see my mom. She’s been a mess since you left. And I can only expect you’ve been the same.”  
Lucifer chuckled, rubbing his chin with his hand. “Young Beatrice, you surprise me.”  
“Well I’m He daughter of two cops. You can’t keep anything a secret.” She grinned widely.   
Lucifer nodded, letting out a breath. “I’ll see what I can do.”   
-  
Chloe arrived home to a dark apartment. Trixie was at Dan’s, and ever since Maze moved out it’s been too quiet. She thought about asking Maze to move back in, but she hadn’t heard from her in a few weeks.   
She remembered the day Lucifer left and Maze found out.   
“He’s gone, isn’t he?” Maze had asked. Chloe had only nodded, the pain of losing her love had weighed heavy on her heart as she sat on his bed, the bullet necklace in her hands.   
“He left. Without me.” Maze’s face dropped and Chloe could understand why. When Lucifer left he’ll, he had brought Maze with him. She had been crushed when she thought he was abandoning her to go back to heaven with Amenadiel and their mother. And now he had abandoned her again.   
“He wasn’t thinking maze. He probably needed to leave quickly, he most likely didn’t have time to say goodbye to everyone.” Chloe tried to explain, as she clutched one of his shirts against her chest, wishing it were really him.   
“But he said goodbye to you.” Maze responded, her voice quiet.   
“I-I love him.” Chloe whispered as she looked down, feeling the tears start to fall again.   
Chloe hasn’t heard Maze leave, but when she had looked up she had been alone.   
That was the last time she had seen Maze since Lucifer left. Chloe sighed as she fell onto her couch, throwing a pillow over her face. Thinking about the day Lucifer left had brought up so much pain, and knowing he was back but still hasn’t come see her, made everything worse.   
She rolled onto her stomach, letting her arm dangle over the side of the couch as her eyes trailed around the room, landing on the turned off tv.   
She frowned. The tv reflected the room because it was off. She could see a shadow behind her. Her heart rate quickened and she sat up, grabbing her gun that was still on her belt.   
“Lucifer!” Chloe dropped the gun onto the couch as she got to her feet.   
Lucifer was seated at the counter, his back to her. Chloe slowly walked over to him, laying her hand gently against his back.   
“Hello Detective.” He said quietly. He still wouldn’t look at her.   
“I love you.” Chloe said softly, finally reaching forward to turn his head toward her own. “I still love you.” She met his gaze at last. A soft smile crossed his lips as his eyes softened, one of his arms came up to wrap around her waist.   
“I’m sorry, Chloe. For hurting you, for making you think I didn’t want to see you.” Lucifer said softly, his accent thick.   
Chloe simply shook her head as she let her fingers rest against his cheek.   
“It’s okay, Lucifer. You don’t need to apologize.”  
“But I do. I have to apologize for breaking into your house.”  
Chloe lifted her other hand to her face, covering her mouth as she laughed.   
“You’re wearing it.”  
“What? Oh.” She looked down as his hand came up to the bullet necklace.   
“Of course I am.” Chloe looked back up at him with a smile. She backed up so he could stand.   
“I can’t stay long. I was only coming up to La to see if there were any demons left.”  
Chloe looked down and swallowed. He was leaving again, she knew it-  
“But I can stay the night.” He took her hand.   
“Lucifer..” Chloe whispered as he bent forward, placing his lips against her own.   
Chloe of course, didn’t protest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe dreamed. She was floating, looking down at the LA skyline below her. It was beautiful, seeing the different buildings as she floated past. Something soft came across her nose and she raised her hand to swat it away.   
Chloe opened her eyes, seeing the strange object that had caused her to awaken from her dream. Lucifer’s wings had unfurled during the night and now one had found its way under her nose. She laughed softly, she couldn’t believe this was all real and that he was here with her.   
They hadn’t done anything- all Chloe wanted was him. His smell, the way he said her name. That’s all she ever wanted.   
She watched him as he slept, his chest slowly rising and falling. He snores softly, and Chloe found herself laughing again. It felt good to laugh. She couldn’t remember the last time she had really laughed.   
Her fingers gently traced the white feathers that belonged to the man she loved. It was quiet (except for Lucifer’s snoring, which Chloe didn’t mind).   
Lucifer stirred and Chloe’s hand stopped moving. His eyes slowly opened and focused in on her own. A small smile crossed Chloe’s lips. “Well good morning.” She said softly, leaning forward to kiss him.   
“It certainly is.” His arm snaked around her waist. Her head moved to lay against his chest as both of his arms now were around her, and Chloe didn’t ever want to move.   
“I have to go to work.” She whispered, the words tasted sour in her mouth.   
“I can’t go with you.” She felt him sigh when he said the words. “If I go they’ll wonder where I was, and when I leave again they’ll be confused.”  
Chloe frowned, and she slowly turned her head to face him. “Everyone misses you, Lucifer.” She said, her eyes finding his. “I haven’t seen Maze since you left. Stay. Please.” She sat up, sitting cross legged next to him on the bed. He groaned as he sat up as well, his wings furling. “You know I can’t, Chloe.” He rested his hand against her arm, his touch was light. “I want to, more than anything, but I have to go back. It’s the only way to keep everyone safe. The only way to keep you safe.”  
“You can keep me safe by being here.” She found his hand and laced their fingers together.   
“Chloe..” Lucifer sighed.   
“Please. I hate begging.” Chloe leaned forward, cupping his cheek with her hand.   
“It is impossible to say no to you, do you know that?” Lucifer climbed out of her bed.   
“Maybe your insight can help us solve a case. Okay, I have a compromise for you.” Chloe pulled some hair out of her face. “You don’t have to go to work with me if you don’t want to.” She stood as well, walking around the bed to wrap her arms around his neck, looking up at him. “But you have to promise me you’ll be here when I get home later.”  
She felt him place a kiss against her forehead, before his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer.   
“I promise you, Detective, I will be here when you return.”  
-  
Lucifer discovered that Chloe’s apartment was lacking in the alcohol department. No matter where he searched, he couldn’t find anything. A pity.   
Of course he had promised Chloe that he would be there when she returned. After all, he loved her. The devil loving someone was the last thing he would ever have expected to happen, but lo and behold, it did. Lucifer wouldn’t change it though, he only wished his Father hadn’t meddled with Chloe to begin with. But he couldn’t change that, he could only face the truth of the matter; he loved her and she loved him.   
“Bloody hell.” Lucifer shook his head. He needed a drink. Maybe a quick pop by Lux would be okay? He knew he would be back before the Detective returned home.   
He did wonder about the case she was working on. He figured it was the one he saw, on the road with the dead man on the road. He wasn’t close enough at the time to hear all of the details.   
Lucifer decided to leave a note, just in case when he popped out Chloe would come back unexpectedly.   
“Detective,  
I have taken a moment to take a trip to Lux in order to have a drink because your apartment seems to have none. I looked.   
I have kept my promise I will continue to do so. But on the off chance that I am not here when you return home, I wanted to let you know where I was.”  
He then smirked to himself, proceeding to draw a little devil face at the bottom instead of his name. Perfect.   
He then pulled on his coat, adjusting it until it was comfortable, and walked out, making sure Chloe’s apartment was locked. Her safety was all that mattered.   
Lucifer sighed softly to himself. He wanted things to go back to normal, but right now there was no one in charge of Hell and it wouldn’t be long until the demons figured out that he wasn’t back yet. Lucifer wasn’t afraid of them, he was afraid of who they could hurt if they managed to escape Hell again. He didn’t want anyone else to get hurt when he could do something about it.   
The only good demon was Maze. He wondered what happened to her, where she was. It was only a matter of time until he found out.   
Leaving his trusty side-demon was hard. She came to earth because of him, because he asked her to. He also knew she wasn’t the happiest on Earth to begin with, but now she had people she cared about and wanted to protect. He wasn’t sure what her reaction was to him leaving, but he knew he had hurt her. The last thing he wanted to do was to abandon her. Lucifer knew he had to find her and explain to her why he left so abruptly.   
-  
Lux was dark when Lucifer arrived. He guessed that no one had been here since he left a month ago. It was eerily quiet, very unlike the nightclub to be.   
“Trying to steal from me? Think again.” A bottle flew by his head, crashing against the wall and leaving shattered glass all over the ground.   
“Mazikeen, I do hope that you are going to clean that up.” Lucifer responded turning to face the demon.   
“Lucifer. You’re back.” Maze stood up straight and stared at him. She was wearing all black, her eyes were covered in a gold eyeshadow with black eyeliner.   
“Yes, I am. And I have to apologize Maze. It was never my intention to leave you.”  
“Why should I care? It’s not like you asked to bring me back.” She shook her head. “Although, I do remember that you promised me you wouldn’t abandon me. But you did.”  
Lucifer pulled a bottle of whiskey down, filling two glasses. He slid one towards Maze.   
“Mazikeen, I didn’t want to abandon you and I never would. I didn’t have time to look for you.”  
“But yet you said goodbye to Chloe.”  
“Because I had to, Maze. I care deeply for the Detective.”  
“So you don’t care about me.” Maze looked away. She threw the glass of whiskey on the ground. “Clean up your own mess.” She shook her head. “I knew coming here was a mistake.”  
“Mazikeen... that’s not what I meant. Please listen to me. I love Chloe. I didn’t have a choice! It was either I go back to Hell and rule the demons that live there, or have them come to Earth and kill every single person I care about!” Lucifer shouted. “They would’ve killed you too. You, Linda, Charlie... Trixie.” Lucifer stared at Maze. “They would’ve shown no mercy.”  
Maze was quiet and still refused to look at Lucifer.   
“I didn’t want to leave you Maze. Trust me.” He walked towards her.   
“I still need time, Lucifer. I’m still upset with you.” Maze finally looked up at him.   
“I understand. Take all the time you need.” He simply nodded and watched as she walked to the elevator, and got in it once it arrived.   
Lucifer shook his head, looking at the mess she made before cleaning it up himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love and kudos!! It means a lot to me!!


End file.
